Shawn Michaels
Michael Shawn Hickenbottom (22 de julio de 1965- ), más conocido como Shawn Michaels, es un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja actualmente en la empresa World Wrestling Entertainment luchando en su marca RAW. Michaels es uno de los luchadores con más trayectoria dentro de la WWE, trabajando ahí desde 1987. Es uno de los dos únicos luchadores (junto a The Undertaker) que aparecieron en el primer Monday Night Raw y aún permanecen en la compañía. Michaels es cuatro veces Campeón Mundial: 3 veces Campeón de la WWE y 1 vez Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. Además ganó las ediciones 1995 y 1996 del Royal Rumble y es el primer Grand Slam Champion. Además, Michaels ha protagonizado varios de los mejores combates de la historia, según PWI, siendo elegido en 9 ocasiones uno de sus combates como el mejor del año (1993-1996 y 2004-2008). Carrera Inicios thumb|right|220px|Michaels, haciendo su pose característica. Michaels nació el 22 de julio de 1965 en Chandler, Arizona. El último de cuatro hermanos - Randy, Scott y Shari - creció en una familia militar. Pasó parte de su infancia en Reading, Inglaterra, pero creció en San Antonio, Texas. Desde los doce años tenía claro que quería ser luchador profesional, pero era un atleta desde muy joven, ya que a los seis años comenzó a jugar al fútbol americano. Destacó como linebacker en la Randolph High School y llegó a convertirse en capitán del equipo. Tras graduarse, acudió a la Southwest Texas State University en San Marcos, Texas, pero pronto descubrió que la vida universitaria no estaba hecha para él. Sería entonces cuando comenzó su carrera profesional como luchador. Entrenó con el luchador mexicano José Lothario y debutó en 1984 en la Mid-South Wrestling y posteriormente en la promoción Texas All-Star Wrestling (TAW). En su época en TAW, Michaels y Paul Diamond fueron premiados con el campeonato en parejas de la empresa por Chavo Guerrero, Sr.. Michaels también trabajó para Central States Wrestling. Allí, junto a su compañero Marty Jannetty derrotaron a The Batten Twins por el Central States Tag Team Championship, aunque posteriormente los Batten recuperarían el título. Michaels también hizo algunas apariciones en la empresa con sede en Dallas, Texas, World Class Championship Wrestling a lo largo de 1985. American Wrestling Association Michaels hizo su debut a nivel nacional en 1986 con la American Wrestling Association (AWA), de nuevo formando pareja con Jannetty. El dúo era anunciado como "The Midnight Rockers" y ganó el AWA World Tag Team Championship en dos ocasiones. También continuaron apareciendo, ya como cedidos, en la Mid-South Wrestling. En un saqueo a los talentos de la AWA en 1987, The Midnight Rockers firmaron por una promoción rival: la World Wrestling Federation. No obstante, fueron despedidos de la WWF dos semanas después por desmadrarse en fiestas (un malentendido, según la autobiografía de Michaels). Regresaron a la AWA, pero volverían a firmar por la WWF un año después. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment 1988-1991 [[Archivo:Shawn Michaels in England.jpg|thumb|right|Shawn Michaels en RAW.]] Michaels y Jannety re-debutaron por la World Wrestling Federation en un House show el 7 de julio de 1988. El dúo luego fue renombrado como "The Rockers". El equipo comenzó a ser más popular, tanto en niños como en mujeres, quienes adoraban el estilo de lucha de ambos. El equipo subió de categoría, luchando en PPVs, pero nunca se les dio oportunidad por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF. En octubre de 1990, The Rockers ganaron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF desde The Hart Foundation; Jim Neidhart, parte de la pareja campeona, estaba en negociaciones para dejar la compañía. La lucha fue grabada con The Rockers ganando limpiamente los títulos en parejas, pero luego, Neidhart negoció con la empresa y decidió seguir en la compañía. Los títulos fueron devueltos a los Harts, mientras que el reinado de The Rockers nunca fue reconocido, ni la lucha mostrada en televisión. Esto llevó al quiebre de The Rockers, después de que Michaels le aplicara una "Sweet Chin Music" a Jannety, volviéndose heel por primera vez en la compañía. 1992-1993 Siguiendo el consejo de Mr. Perfect, Michaels cambia su apodo a The Heartbreak Kid. Junto al nuevo nombre, llega un nuevo gimmick, el de un tipo engreído y chulesco, que aparecía acompañado de su nueva mánager Sensational Sherri que, de acuerdo al guión, se había enamorado locamente de él. Sherri incluso ponía la letra a su nuevo tema musical Sexy Boy. Después de su gran éxito como luchador solitario, ganó por primera vez el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF, tras derrotar a The British Bulldog el 27 de octubre de 1992 en Saturday Night's Main Event. Durante su reinado, Michaels se peleó con su "pareja" Sensational Sherri. Michaels mantuvo el Campeonato Intercontinental más de un año seguido, perdiéndolo ante Marty Jannety en el Monday Night RAW '' del 17 de mayo de 1993. Michaels recuperó el campeonato un mes después, con ayuda de su nuevo mánager Diesel. Michaels perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF por "no defenderlo en un mes", cuando en realidad Michaels había dejado la compañía por dar positivo en una prueba de esteroides. Regresó en ''Survivor Series 1993, sustituyendo a Jerry Lawler contra los hermanos Hart: Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Bruce Hart y Keith Hart. La lucha la ganaron los Harts, después de que Michaels, siendo el único sobreviviente de su equipo, abandonara el combate. 1994-1995 thumb|Shawn Michaels en el Tribute to the Troops Michaels entró en un feudo con Razor Ramon, quien ganó la vacante del campeonato de Michaels. Como Michaels nunca fue derrotado oficialmente por el campeonato reclamó ser el verdadero campeón y tomó una réplica del título para llevarla con él. Este feudo terminó en una Ladder Match en WrestleMania X. Michaels perdió la lucha, en un combate que fue elegido como el mejor del año. Michaels sufrió varias lesiones en este período por lo que creó el "Heartbreak Hotel", un segmento de conversación con varias superestrellas de la WWF. El 28 de agosto de 1994, Michaels y Diesel, consiguieron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF, derrotando a The Headshrinkers. Al día siguiente, en SummerSlam, Diesel perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF frente a Razor Ramon, cuando Michaels accidentalmente aplicó la "Sweet Chin Music" a Diesel. Esto llevó a un quiebre entre Diesel y Michaels, pero el storyline entre ambos fue dejado debido a una lesión de Michaels en la mano. A su regreso en 1995, Michaels ganó el Royal Rumble, en donde fue el primer participante que entra como N°1 y gana el combate (el otro es Chris Benoit). Esto formó un combate para WrestleMania XI entre Michaels y Diesel por el Campeonato de la WWF. Michaels perdió el combate, y al día siguiente fue atacado por su nuevo guardaespaldas, Sid. Esto llevó a Michaels a tomarse un tiempo libre. Michaels volvió en junio de 1995, esta vez como face, y derrotó a Jeff Jarrett en In Your House ganando su tercer Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF. Esto llevó a una defensa del título frente a Razor Ramon en SummerSlam, en una Ladder Match, la cual ganó Michaels. En octubre de 1995, Michaels fue atacado legítimamente en un bar, lo que no le permitió llegar a una defensa de su campeonato, por lo que se le fue quitado. Al mes siguiente, durante una lucha con Owen Hart en RAW is WAR, Owen aplicó una "Enzuigiri" a Michaels, lo que lo hizo colapsar, después de unos minutos, en el ring. Años después se reconoció que el colapso fue falso, su intención fue capturar más fans para Michaels, para potenciarlo como luchador. 1996-1997 thumb|right|190px|Michaels, haciendo la "X" de [[D-Generation X|DX.]] Michaels ganaría su segundo Royal Rumble consecutivo, esta vez en la edición 1996. En WrestleMania XII, Michaels derrotó a Bret Hart en un Iron Man match, ganando su primer Campeonato de la WWF. Michaels defendió su campeonato en eventos PPV frente a The British Bulldog (en dos ocasiones, con un empate y un triunfo), Vader, Mick Foley y Goldust. Finalmente en el evento Survivor Series, Michaels es derrotado por el Campeonato de la WWE por Sycho Sid, quien cubrió a Michaels después de un "Powerbomb". En el Royal Rumble de 1997, recupera el Campeonato de la WWF frente a Sycho Sid en San Antonio la tierra que lo vio nacer como luchador, ante todo sus fanáticos. Después Michaels deja el título en febrero por una serie de lesiones. Luego de regresar de la lesión, ganó el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF con Stone Cold. Después de esto Shawn Michaels se une a Triple H, para formar el reconocido grupo de lucha libre D-Generation X en 1997. En un PPV sólo para Gran Bretaña Michaels derrota The British Bulldog y gana el Campeonato Europeo de la WWF. Michaels ganó el prestigio de ser el primer Campeón Grand Slam. Michaels y The Undertaker luchan en el primer Hell in a Cell de la historia el 5 de octubre de 1997 en Bad Blood, lucha que ganó Michaels. En SummerSlam, Michaels fue árbitro en la lucha entre The Undertaker y Bret Hart por el Campeonato de la WWF, en donde controvertidamente le dio la victoria y el campeonato a Hart. Después de esto Michaels, derrotó a Bret Hart por el Campeonato de la WWF en Survivor Series, en el recordado hecho de la Traición de Montreal. 1998 - Lesión Después de esto, Michaels se lastimó la espalda gravemente en un casket match ante The Undertaker en el Royal Rumble, tras recibir un "Back Body Drop" en el ataúd. Esta lesión lo forzó al retiro, después de perder el Campeonato de la WWF en WrestleMania XIV. Michaels hizo una aparición en SmackDown! el 26 de agosto de 1999, donde aplicó una "Sweet Chin Music" a The Rock, ayudando a Triple H a retener el Campeonato de la WWF, donde el mismo Michaels era el árbitro. Sin embargo, después de esa aparición, Michaels estuvo ausente hasta el 21 de mayo de 2000, donde nuevamente fue árbitro en una lucha entre The Rock y Triple H. Después de eso no se vio más a Michaels hasta su regreso definitivo. 2002 - Regreso a RAW En el 2002, Michaels volvió a luchar, traído por la nWo y Kevin Nash, como nuevo miembro del equipo. Después que la nWo fue disuelta, Triple H apareció para intentar reunirse nuevamente con Michaels, para que éste ingresara a D-Generation X. Cuando Michaels finalmente aceptó, Triple H le aplicó un "Pedigree" a Michaels. En respuesta, Michaels retó a Triple H a una lucha "sin sanciones" en SummerSlam 2002, la cual ganó Michaels. Sin embargo, después de la lucha, Triple H atacó a Michaels con el mazo. En Survivor Series 2002, Michaels ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado tras derrotar a Triple H, Rob Van Dam, Kane, Chris Jericho y Booker T en la primera Elimination Chamber. Michaels eliminó a Jericho y Triple H, ganando la lucha. El reinado de Michaels duró sólo 28 días, debido a que fue derrotado por Triple H en un Three Stages Of Hell Match en Armageddon, la cual consisitió en una Street Fight, una Steel Cage Match y una Ladder Match. 2003-2004 left|thumb|Michaels y [[Chris Jericho en WrestleMania XIX.]] A inicios de 2003, Chris Jericho proclamó ser "el nuevo Shawn Michaels", por lo que comenzó a hacer "hitos" similares a él. En el Royal Rumble, Jericho eliminó a Michaels tras golpearlo con una silla, gracias a una distracción por parte de Christian. Esto llevó a una lucha entre Michaels y Chris Jericho en WrestleMania XIX, la cual ganó Michaels. Después de la lucha, Michaels le ofreció la mano a Jericho, pero éste le dio un abrazo. Todo parecía un buen acto de Jericho, pero segundos después éste golpeó a Michaels en su zona baja. En Insurrextion, Michaels acompañó a Kevin Nash en su lucha frente a Triple H. Esto llevó a Michaels a entrar en un feudo con todos los miembros de Evolution. En Bad Blood, Ric Flair derrotó a Michaels, gracias a una interferencia de Randy Orton. Michaels entró en la Elimination Chamber de SummerSlam, en donde participó Randy Orton, Triple H, Goldberg, Chris Jericho y Kevin Nash, pero fue eliminado por Goldberg. Luego Michaels intentó cobrar revancha frente a Randy Orton en Unforgiven, pero fue derrotado tras ser golpeado con una manopla. El feudo con Evolution continuó en Survivor Series, en donde Michaels perdió el combate clásico de eliminación, después de que Batista le aplicara ilegalmente una "Batista Bomb" y Randy Orton llevara a cabo el conteo de 3. Michaels dio fin a este feudo tras derrotar a Batista en Armageddon, tras aplicarle una "Sweet Chin Music". Michaels inició el 2004 empatando en un Last Man Standing Match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado frente a Triple H en Royal Rumble. Michaels recibió su revancha en WrestleMania XX, en donde se enfrentó al entonces campeón Triple H y al ganador del Royal Rumble Match, Chris Benoit por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. La lucha en WrestleMania XX la ganó Benoit, quien ofreció revancha a Michaels y Triple H en Backlash, donde volvió a ganar Benoit. Después de eso Michaels retó a Triple H en una Hell in a Cell en Bad Blood, pero fue derrotado nuevamente. La noche siguiente en RAW, Kane atacó a Michaels con una silla, causándole una lesión. Michaels volvió y derrotó a Kane en Unforgiven. Luego en Taboo Tuesday fue seleccionado por los fans para enfrentarse a Triple H por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, pero fue derrotado gracias a una interferencia de Edge. Luego de esto Michaels estuvo inactivo debido a una nueva lesión. 2005 Michaels retornó en New Years Revolution, siendo árbitro en la Elimination Chamber, en donde aplicó una "Sweet Chin Music" a Edge. Michaels y Edge se enfentaron en Royal Rumble, con victoria para Edge. Además de luchar con Edge, esa misma noche Michaels participó en el Royal Rumble Match, en donde eliminó a Kurt Angle, quien reingresó al ring y eliminó ilegalmente a Michaels. Esto llevó a una lucha entre los dos en WrestleMania 21, la cual ganó Angle, forzando a Michaels a rendirse con el "Angle Lock". thumb|right|Michaels encarándose a [[John Cena|Cena en RAW.]] Después Michaels consiguió como compañero para su lucha en Backlash a Hulk Hogan, junto con quien derrotó a Mohammad Hassam y Daivari. Michaels cerraría su capítulo pendiente con Kurt Angle, derrotándolo en Vengeance. Pero ahora Michaels nuevamente necesitaría el apoyo de Hulk Hogan, esta vez para derrotar a Angle y Carlito. Después de esa lucha, Michaels aplicó una "Sweet Chin Music" a Hogan, volviéndose heel. Esto los llevó a un combate en SummerSlam, lucha la cual ganó Hulk Hogan, tras aplicar su "Leg Drop". Después de esa lucha, Michaels se dio la mano con Hogan, volviendo a ser face. Michaels derrotó a Chris Masters en el evento Unforgiven. Después en RAW, Michaels es derrotado por Kurt Angle, en un Iron Man Match, lo que obligó a Michaels a derrotar a Carlito para entrar en las votaciones de la lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE para Taboo Tuesday. Michaels ganó la votación frente a The Big Show y Kane, lo cual le permitió enfrentarse al entonces Campeón de la WWE John Cena y Kurt Angle. En aquel combate de Taboo Tuesday, Michaels perdio contra Cena después de un "FU". En Survivor Series, Michaels fue parte del equipo de RAW (Michaels, Carlito, Chris Masters, Big Show & Kane) que se enfrentó al equipo de SmackDown! (Batista, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, JBL & Bobby Lashley). En este combate Michaels eliminó a Mysterio y JBL, pero fue eliminado finalmente por Orton, quien le dio el triunfo al equipo de SmackDown!. Su última lucha del 2005 fue una victoria frente a Triple H, en el "WWE Tribute to the Troops". 2006 Michaels ingresó a la Elimination Chamber de New Year's Revolution, donde se enfrentó a Kurt Angle, Carlito, Chris Masters, Kane y John Cena. En la lucha eliminó a Kurt Angle, después de aplicarle una "Sweet Chin Music", pero fue eliminado por Carlito. Durante las semanas anteriores a Royal Rumble, Vince McMahon inició un feudo con Michaels, recordando el episiodio de la Traición de Montreal. En Royal Rumble fue eliminado por Shane McMahon, quien de manera ilegal entró y eliminó a Michaels, a pesar de no ser un participante oficial. Vince McMahon luego anunció el retiro obligatorio de Michaels para la próxima edición de RAW, pero éste rompe los papeles de retiro. Luego se anuncia una lucha frente a Shane McMahon para Saturday Nigth's Main Event la cual pierde tras ser "traicionado" de la misma manera que Bret Hart en Survivor Series 1997. Michaels se cobró revancha en WrestleMania 22, en donde derrotó a Vince McMahon, a pesar de la interferencia de Shane McMahon y Spirit Squad. Pero en Backlash, Vince McMahon, junto con Shane, derrotó a Michaels y su compañero "Dios", el cual era representado por una luz. thumb|left|[[Paul Levesque|Triple H y Michaels haciendo la pose de DX.]] Durante el RAW posterior a Backlash, Vince obligó a Triple H a golpear a Michaels con el mazo, pero éste se negó y golpeó a Spirit Squad. Por este motivo Vince pactó un 5 contra 1, en donde Triple H se debía enfrentar a Spirit Squad, pero después de la lucha, Spirit Squad atacó a Triple H, por lo que Michaels acudió a defender a su antiguo compañero, por lo que ambos reformaron D-Generation X. El regreso oficial de DX se produjo en Vengeance, en donde DX derrotó a Spirit Squad en un 5 contra 2. Luego volvieron a derrotar a Spirit Squad en Saturday Night's Main Event en un 5 contra 2 con eliminación. En SummerSlam, DX derrotó a The McMahons (Vince y Shane) y luego en Unforgiven, DX nuevamente derrotó a The McMahons, pero esta vez con The Big Show en un Handicap 3 on 2 Hell in a Cell Match. En Cyber Sunday, DX fue derrotado por Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton). El árbitro seleccionado por los fans, Eric Bischoff, permitió que Orton aplicara de manera ilegal un "RKO" en una silla. Sin embargo, en Survivor Series, Team DX (Triple H, Michaels, CM Punk, Matt y Jeff Hardy) derrotó al Team Rated-RKO (Edge, Randy Orton, Mike Knox, Johnny Nitro y Gregory Helms) con un categórico 5-0. 2007 thumb|right|190px|Michaels y John Cena en [[WrestleMania 23.]] En New Year's Revolution, el compañero de Michaels, Triple H, sufrió una lesión en sus cuádriceps durante su lucha con Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton). A pesar de eso, Triple H aplicó un "Pedrigree" en la mesa de comentaristas a Edge, mientras que Michaels aplicó un "Diving Elbow Drop" a Orton en la otra mesa de comentaristas. El 29 de enero de 2007 en Raw, Michaels ganó el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas con John Cena, después de derrotar a Rated-RKO. Semanas después derrotó a los dos miembros de Rated-RKO en una triple amenaza, ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania 23. El 1 de abril en WrestleMania 23, John Cena derrotó a Michaels, con el Campeonato de la WWE en disputa, después de que Michaels se rindiera con la "STFU". La noche siguiente en Raw, Michaels y Cena perdieron los campeonatos en parejas con The Hardys, en una Battle Royal, después de que Michaels eliminara a su propio compañero,pero se vengó de Cena derrotándolo en un combate que fue elegido como en mejor del año y duro más de una hora, . Michaels fue derrotado nuevamente por John Cena, junto con Edge y Randy Orton, en Backlash por el Campeonato de la WWE. The Great Khali derrotó a Michaels, después de aplicar una "Giant Chokeslam" en Michaels, hacia una mesa de comentarios. En Judgment Day, Michaels fue derrotado y lesionado por Randy Orton, sacándolo de la acción por casi 5 meses. Michaels regresó el 8 de octubre en RAW, aplicando su "Sweet Chin Music" al nuevo Campeón de la WWE, Randy Orton.Regreso de HBk el 2007 En Cyber Sunday, Michaels derrotó a Randy Orton por el Campeonato de la WWE, pero por descalificación, lo que no le permitió ganar el campeonato. Michaels recibió su revancha en Survivor Series, pero fue obligado a no poder aplicar la "Sweet Chin Music", por lo cual fue derrotado por Randy Orton, con el Campeonato de la WWE en disputa, después de recibir el conteo de 3 con un "RKO". En el evento Armageddon, Michaels derrota a Mr. Kennedy tras aplicarle su famosa "Sweet Chin Music". 2008 El 14 de enero en RAW Michaels derrota a Trevor Murdoch clasificándose para el Royal Rumble Match, pero no logró ganarlo. En No Way Out es eliminado por Triple H de la elimination chamber en el cuarto lugar. En Wrestlemania XXIV acabó con la carrera de Ric Flair, tras derrotarlo en un combate en el que estaba en juego la carrera de éste último. En Backlash, Batista fue derrotado por Shawn Michaels al fingir michaels una lesión, al igual que Chris Jericho en Judgment Day. Su racha invicta en PPVs fue terminada por Batista en One Night Stand. Michaels inició un feudo con Chris Jericho, en el cual Michaels fue dañado en su ojo. Ambos se enfrentaron en The Great American Bash, donde Jericho salió victorioso debido a que Michaels resultó con su (kayfabe) retina dañada seriamente, por lo que (según Jericho) dicho combate habría sido el último de su carrera. En SummerSlam, Michaels anunció su retiro, el cual no se hizo efectivo debido al ataque de Jericho a su esposa. Posteriormente sufrió una lesión en su trícep, lo cual no lo privó de participar en Unforgiven, donde derrotó a Jericho en una lucha sin sanciones. Este feudo llegó a su fin en No Mercy, donde Jericho derrotó a Michaels en un Ladder match, reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. En lucha .]] thumb|right|220px|Michaels aplicando su "[[Movimientos de lucha libre profesional#F|Heartbreaker".]] ".]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Sweet Chin Music'' (Superkick) **''Heartbreaker'' (Modified Figure Four Leg Lock) **''Teardrop Suplex'' (Leg hook Saito suplex) - En sus inicios **'Sharpshooter'En referencia a la Traición de Montreal, utilizado mientras fue heel para humillar a luchadores. Utilizado en Survivor Series (2007) en referencia a los 10 años de la Traición de Montreal - 2005 *'Movimientos de firma' **Arm Trap Crossface **Scoop Slam o Body Slam **Diving Elbow Drop **Inverted Atomic Drop **Flying Forearm seguido de un Kip-Up **Swinging Neckbreaker **Backhand Chop **Skin the cat **Diving Splash **Lou Thesz Press **Moonsault, a veces a un oponente de pie **Figure-Four Leglock **Slingshot Crossbody **Leg Feed Enzuigiri **Springboard Moonsault *'Managers' **Sensational Sherri **Diesel **Sycho Sid **José Lothario **Chyna **"Ravishing" Rick Rude **Triple H *'Apodos' **'The Heart Break Kid (HBK)' **'The Showstopper' **The Headliner **The Main Event **The Icon **'Mr. WrestleMania' **The Kid Luchadores entrenados por Michaels *Matt Bentley *Lance Cade *Bryan Danielson *Shawn Hernandez *Brian Kendrick *Paul London *Veronica Stevens *Tyson Tomko Campeonatos y logros thumb|El cuarto reinado de Michaels como [[WWE World Tag Team Championship|Campeón Mundial por parejas.]] *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Marty Jannetty) *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Marty Jannetty *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Marty Jannetty *'Texas All-Star Wrestling' **TAS Texas Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Paul Diamond *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment / Federation' **WWF Championship (3 veces) **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 veces) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (4 veces) – con Diesel (2), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1) y John Cena (1) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **Royal Rumble (1995) **Royal Rumble (1996) **Triple Crown Championship (cuarto) **Grand Slam Championhip (primero) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Lucha del año - 1993, vs. Marty Jannetty (Monday Night RAW, 17 de mayo de 1993) **PWI Lucha del año - 1994, vs. Razor Ramon (WrestleMania X, 20 de marzo de 1994) **PWI Lucha del año - 1995, vs. Diesel (WrestleMania XI, 2 de abril de 1995) **PWI Lucha del año – 1996, vs. Bret Hart (WrestleMania XII, 31 de marzo de 1996) **PWI Lucha del año - 2004, vs. Chris Benoit y Triple H (WrestleMania XX, 14 de marzo de 2004) **PWI Lucha del año - 2005, vs. Kurt Angle (WrestleMania 21, 3 de abril de 2005) **PWI Lucha del año - 2006, vs. Vince McMahon (WrestleMania 22, 2 de abril de 2006) **PWI Lucha del año - 2007, vs. John Cena (RAW, 23 de abril de 2007) **PWI Lucha del año - 2008, vs. Ric Flair (WrestleMania XXIV, 30 de marzo de 2008) **PWI Luchador más popular del año - 1995 **PWI Luchador más popular del año - 1996 **PWI Feudo del año - 2008, vs. Chris Jericho **Ranqueado Nº37 en los PWI 500 del 1991 **Ranqueado Nº16 en los PWI 500 del 1992 **Ranqueado Nº3 en los PWI 500 del 1993 **Ranqueado Nº5 en los PWI 500 del 1994 **Ranqueado Nº2 en los PWI 500 del 1995 **Ranqueado Nº1 en los PWI 500 del 1996 **Ranqueado Nº18 en los PWI 500 del 1997 **Ranqueado Nº49 en los PWI 500 del 1998 **Ranqueado Nº32 en los PWI 500 del 2003 **Ranqueado Nº9 en los PWI 500 del 2004 **Ranqueado Nº34 en los PWI 500 del 2005 **Ranqueado Nº9 en los PWI 500 del 2006 **Ranqueado Nº6 en los PWI 500 del 2007 **Ranqueado Nº7 en los PWI 500 del 2008 **Ranqueado Nº10 dentro de los 500 mejores luchadores de la historia - PWI Years, 2003 **Ranqueado Nº33 dentro de los 100 mejores equipos de la historia - con Marty Jannetty; PWI Years, 2003 **Ranqueado Nº55 dentro de los 100 mejores equipos de la historia - con Diesel; PWI Years, 2003 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Feudo del Año - 2008 vs. Chris Jericho **WON Lucha del Año - 2008, vs. Chris Jericho (No Mercy, 5 de octubre de 2008) Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil en WWE.com *Perfil en Online World of Wrestling.com *